Phoenix
Phoenix (The Firebird) is a returning Fairy Tale wandering Fabula.Ordo Fabula - Phoenix Appearance Phoenix's height is above average with a reasonably well toned body due to having a job as a blacksmith. There are scars on his wrist (often covered) and around his neck. He has shoulder-length red hair with yellow/orange highlighted ends. When one touches his hair, they will realize that it has a similar texture to feather down. His fringe is often neatened by a bandana. He is always seen to wear an eye-patch (or mask during formal events) covering his right eye. Underneath the eye-patch, there is no eyeball, just a sunken eyelid as well as heavy scarring. His eye color is yellow rimmed with red with a large bird like pupil. Both his eye and his skin are in constant glow, though degrees of brightness will vary on strength of current emotions. Phoenix is often seen wearing Russian outfits, often preferring sleeveless robes (even during cold weather). Whilst working in the blacksmith, he often works without a top, in order to prevent restriction of movement. He also has a piercing in his left ear as well as a naval piercing. Personality Carefree/Passive/Patient/Lazy: Phoenix has little determination. He is the kind of 'go with the flow' sort of guy who can adapt to situations easily due to the fact that negative things don't bother him as much as they should. His laziness adds to the fact that he will prefer choosing the easier option. Unfortunately, it also means Phoenix tends to not take many things seriously unless it is affecting other people. Phoenix: "Why rush when we'll have several lifetimes at our fingertips?" Being what he is, Phoenix never seems to be one in a hurry (except during work errands....they can't be procrastinated into another lifetime). Despite this, he is one to take pride in his work. Scattered/Directionally-challenged: Being a bird man of many lifetimes, he has inherited a multitude of varying memories. This worsens especially in places he has already visited. Despite memories returning to him gradually after the end of a life cycle, many memories remain dormant unless triggered by something/someone familiar. This scattering of memories often leads to him easily getting lost (also doesn't help that he isn't able to read maps). Flirtatious/Teasing/Playful/Sociable/Pleasing: The one thing (except apples) Phoenix seems to live on is the company of others. From an egg, he has constantly craved to be around others. He found when young that to keep people close to you was to please them, in a way it makes him selfless albeit for selfish reasons. Often Phoenix will flirt in order to get a rise out of people's reactions or just because he finds one aesthetically pleasing and wants them to know such....really he's just a lewd b**tard. As mentioned previously at how he fails to take the majority of situations seriously, he is very playful. Apart from some lewd euphemisms, he can be quite a gentleman. Dishonest: With the want to please others, he sees there little point in sharing his negative thoughts/moods/problems, not wanting to intrude on other people. If anything, he is rarely angry/sad. With pride comes further dishonesty. Phoenix's pride prevents him from admitting weaknesses such as not being able to read(maps included), his fright of the dark and the fact he has never tried (therefore not knowing how) to swim. Furthermore, he has a tendency to avoid answering questions that he doesn't want to answer, often shifting the conversation a different route. Optimistic/Tolerant/Detached: He sees the positives in many situations (as well as other people), failing to take things seriously. He is slow to anger/upset, having a high tolerance of people. (However he can still get irked lol esp if he's disturbed from rest). Unintentionally, Phoenix can be quite detached causing him to unable to feel disappointment. As mentioned previously, he is a 'go with the flow' kind of guy meaning it is also the same with relationships too - If it happens, it happens. The only times when Phoenix seems to desire things is when it comes to sex and apples. Lewd: Warning: Guy's a nympho. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *He can often go undetected & is light-fingered. (gained from his short experience as a thief as well as his many experiences flying to the nearby kingdom to steal golden apples) *He has a resistance to fire. *He has an uncanny ability on reading people. *Agile. It helps when he has hollow bones. *Bilingual *Poledancing *Blacksmithing *Sex Weaknesses: *'Gold:' Gold feels dreadfully cold to his touch and too long of contact would reduce his abilities drastically. Furthermore, he feels great lengths of pain (leading to passing out) upon coming into contact with gold. fabric can only be a temporary barrier. Despite all this, he still has an attraction towards it. *'Water:' When fully/half-submerged in normally-temperature water, Phoenix’s body temperature would drop dramatically and he would susceptible to colds/fevers. However when it rains, he has no probably as the rain evaporates upon contact on his skin same goes for snow But the feeling is still uncomfortable for him. Deep Water. Phoenix panics if he is in deep water, especially when he has had little experience in water(baths are a stretch). *When he is ‘reborn’. He arises from the ashes unconscious and…naked as well as a little kid, making him a perfect target to kill. *'The Dark:' He rarely has to be afraid of the dark due to his constant glow. However, even with aid of his glow he is still jittery. *'Transformation:' Again, another part at which he is most vulnerable. He undertakes great pain so is often blind/oblivious to his surroundings during the transformation process. *'Apples:' Ever since tasting the golden apples, he’s grown an insatiable craving for apples where he will feel euphoria upon eating them. Such effects can be removed simply via any sexual means for only that desire is stronger (even a kiss will suffice). *The fact that he is hollow-boned. This’ll make it easier for him to be thrown/blown/pushed over. *His eye-patched eye gives the perfect blind spot. *'Claustrophobic:' Especially heightened when his wings are out. Nonetheless, he doesn't complain when he's with another person--//shot *His distaste for his full form will lead to him only being able to partially transform due to the formation of a subconscious barrier. Phoenix, though prideful in human form, feels shame in his bird form. Already he is unable to read, when in bird form he will be unable to speak too. Such a thing is something he finds degrading as well as the fact when he is in bird form, he will tend to be treated as a bird. Such barriers are cliche-dly broken when he is under the influence of alcohol. *As strong as he is, he has next to no experience in hand to hand combat. He will choose the option of running over fighting. *His hollow bones mean they are quite brittle. *'Large surface area of wings:' They're bothersome and the fact that he turns into a large kite. Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Sparkly things/ Gold (he goes all maso just to touch it //shot) *Apple pie, Apple pastries, Apple shaped gingerbreads…Apple shaped apples. He loves apples. *People, especially people with money. *Pretty things *Company *Making metal sculptures out of scrap blacksmith metalis if he isn’t too busy enjoying himself *Performing (dancing, public affections etc) *Lazing around Dislikes: *Getting wet *Deep water (scared) *The dark (scared) *Any form of imprisonment (except clothes…well sort of) *Maps. They. Mock. Him. *When he is nearing the end of his phoenix cycle. (The fact that he is reborn a child isn’t really appeasing to his ego) *The requirement of putting in too much effort. *Anyone touching his scars. Though his skin had become numbed almost, it brings quite some discomfort to him at the thought. *Work (yet it is a necessity) *Cats. Any form of cats, he just feels wary around them. (He is a bird) The exception being Oladi. *Small spaces *His bird form. *Children. (They seem like major inconveniences) Trivia *Though he has wings, he often keeps them hidden away due to the amount of inconveniences they can cause. *He has a sunken eye socket and scar where his right eye would be, which he keeps patched up. it brings back memories every time he sees it so he rarely removed his eye-patch. He also has scars on his wrists and neck from time held in captivity inside his cage. *He has a pet cat called Oladi. As much as he says he hates cats and finds the always-lost-Oladi irritating, you could say he has a soft spot for the cat. *His bird form - Wingspan 7ft each side | Length incl. tail 10ft | Height Same *His hair feels extremely soft, like feather down. *He actually believes Natalia was his mother (or it had never crossed his mind to think about his origins) * Has a Russian accent which especially strengthens in emotion heavy moments. *Phoenix's child form is easily susceptible to the recollection of memories from previous life cycles. This leads to him being highly volatile, resulting in uncontrollable heat generation and/or the unintentional starting of fires. Personality-wise, like the older Phoenix, the child Phoenix is still highly dependent on others for comfort (if not more open/needy about it). He innocently the comfort of body contact. In child form, Phoenix is always seen with his wings and tail. Unlike the older Phoenix, he is a complete bag of fluff. *Phoenix doesn't like the idea of having water baths. There are three ways to solve it: a) to go under the influence of alcohol or b) to be enticed in or c)He scourges off his dirt etc with fire. Theme Songs *Vanilla *Pyromania *Slow Down *Heart Afire *Become the Beast Quotes *''"Someone of your beauty can only be the apple of my eye~"'' *''"Fire can't expel the dark, eventually the smoke will create yet more darkness."'' - (to Elise, explaining his fear of the dark despite being a firebird) References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Veterans